In recent years, digitization of television broadcasting has been started from Japan, North America, and Europe, and digital television broadcast receivers in conformity with broadcast standards for each nation and region have been sold. For example, terrestrial digital television broadcastings are different in service contents, technological levels at the time of the introduction, and the like according to each nation and region. Therefore, the following three standards are recommended. A digital video broadcasting-terrestrial (referred to as a DVB-T hereinafter) system is adopted in Europe, an advanced television systems committee (referred to as an ATSC hereinafter) system is adopted in America, and an integrated services digital broadcasting-terrestrial (referred to as an ISDB-T hereinafter) system is adopted in Japan. In China, the standardization process based on the DVB-T system adopted in Europe has been progressing.
All of the video and audio compression systems in these standards adopt the system in conformity with the MPEG-2 standard. The transmission system is also in conformity with the MPEG-2_TS signal (transport stream) standard. Therefore, the video and audio decoder in the DTV can make interfaces and circuits to a common architecture throughout all nations and regions. More concretely, compression systems such as the MPEG-2 adopted in the present digital television broadcasting and the H.264 of the ITU that is expected to be adopted in the future basically use an algorithm which detects a moving vector, estimates and encodes a movement. The decoder for decoding a video signal and an audio signal compressed by these systems can be realized by a single hardware, a CPU, and software operative on the CPU. The difference in detailed specifications in each system can be dealt with by changing the software. Accordingly, in a subsequent circuit after a received signal is demodulated into the MPEG-2_TS signal by a demodulator, that is, in a hardware circuit of the decoder, the manufacturers of the circuit module can commercialize a universal decoder throughout the world and increase the effect of mass production.
On the other hand, a circuit, where a television broadcasting wave signal is received via an antenna or the like and then demodulated into the MPEG-2_TS signal, is called a front end circuit. A tuner and a demodulator in the front end circuit are much depend on radio wave policies unique to nation and region, and then, a set of systems different from each other are adopted in respective nations and regions. The front end circuit is composed of the tuner and the demodulator. The tuner receives a broadcast signal, tunes, performs frequency conversion into an intermediate frequency signal, and then, outputs a resulting signal. The demodulator inputs the above intermediate frequency signal, and demodulates the same signal according to a predetermined demodulation system. A demodulation system in the demodulator adopts a quadrature amplitude modulation (referred to as a QAM) system for the DVB-T system and the ISDB-T system, and adopts a vestigial side band (referred to as a VSB) system for the ATSC system.
A conditional access (referred to as a CA hereinafter) unit located between the front end circuit and the decoder integrally operates with an external conditional access circuit module (referred to as a CA module hereinafter). Since the CA unit is related to business, the systems are often different from each other for each business region and market together with an encryption system and interface specifications with the CA module. A CI (referred to as a common interface hereinafter) is adopted in the DVB-T system, a cable card interface is adopted in cable television broadcasting in conformity with the open cable standard in America, and an IC card interface is adopted in the ISDB-T system. Any interface connects the CA module whose terminal specifications are different from each other in the physical specifications and electrical specifications. Therefore, conventionally, the manufacturers of the digital television receiver have commercialized digital television receivers having different configurations in each market by combining a universal decoder throughout the world, a front end circuit module of each nation and region, and a CA unit of each market, and have guaranteed operation.
In addition, the receivers are considered to become more multifaceted in response to spread of the digital television broadcasting. Those having a digital television receiving function are considered to be commercialized in the future for small apparatus such as a mobile terminal apparatus and a recorder apparatus, in a manner similar to that of analog televisions. In addition, also in the other audio-visual apparatus for outputting video and audio, those for treating the MPEG-2_TS signal have been increased. For example, a video reproduction apparatus such as a camera and a DVD player, and a music reproduction apparatus such as a headphone stereo are included. Such apparatus is also expected to become more multifaceted in a manner similar to that of the digital television receiver, and is considered to be reduced in size.
Further, the CI is disclosed in a non-patent document 1, the cable card (formerly called POD) is disclosed in a non-patent document 2, and the IC card interface is disclosed in a non-patent document 3.
On the other hand, efforts for complying with a plurality of markets have been studied by connecting the CA unit (for example, See a patent document 1). The patent document 1 includes a plurality of CA module interfaces capable of connecting each of the CA modules. The plurality of the CA module interfaces are connected in series.
In addition, on the other hand, there have been efforts in which a first circuit chip having an antenna and a second circuit chip having a processing function are laminated or multi-layered to manufacture a front end circuit module with a small area (for example, See a patent document 3).
In this case, there are shown prior art documents related to the present invention as follows:    Patent document 1: Japanese patent laid-open publication No. JP-2000-36820-A;    Patent document 2: Pamphlet of International application publication No. WO01/047267A1;    Patent document 3: Japanese patent laid-open publication No. JP-1998-193848-A;    Patent document 4: Japanese patent laid-open publication No. JP-11-288977-A;    Patent document 5: Pamphlet of International application publication No. WO01/037546A2;    Patent document 6: Japanese patent laid-open publication No. JP-2003-518668-A;    Patent document 7: Pamphlet of International application publication No. WO2005/029849A1;    Non-patent document 1: EUROPEAN STANDARD EN50221, Common Interface Specification for Conditional Access and other Digital Video Broadcasting Decoder Applications, English Version, Ref. No. EN50221:1996E, February 1997;    Non-patent document 2: AMERICAN STANDARD ANSI/SCTE28 2001 (Formerly DVS 295), HOST-POD Interface Standard, Engineering Committee Digital Video Subcommittee, Society of Cable Telecommunications Engineers, 2001;    Non-patent document 3: IS07816-1 Standard, asynchronous smartcard information, Version 1.00, last revised on Jun. 12, 1995;    Non-patent document 4: PC Card Standard, Volume 2, Electrical Specification, PCMCIA/JEITA, 2001; and    Non-patent document 5: SCTE40 2001 (Formerly DVS 313), Digital Cable Network Interface Standard, Engineering Committee Digital Video Subcommittee, Society of Cable Telecommunications Engineers, 2001.